


нужно (с) кем-то спасаться

by spicysober



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drabble, Feelings, M/M, No Beta, These tags are cursed, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober
Summary: влюблённый неспящий джинён
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	нужно (с) кем-то спасаться

**Author's Note:**

> я-то сплю нормально, а вот джинён внутри меня - не очень  
> это не бечено, возможно бессмысленно, но джингёмы вытрясли мне всю душу собой - пока до конца только так

“живот выкручивает, как будто я только что вылез из мёртвой петли. это правда и одновременно нет: телом-то я может и не в петле, но шея изнутри — горло — схвачено веревкой, скрученной покруче той, что в фильмах используется для повешения. я не привык жалеть о своих решениях, я считаю, что каждый шаг имеет свою цель.

я просто не ожидал, что мои увлечения приобретут серьезный оборот. как оборот веревки на моей шее и мёртвые петли твоих любимых — самых высоких — горок в парке аттракционов.

ты знаешь, моя жизнь и правда стала похожа на аттракцион. и ты приходишь туда в свой выходной — совершенно не заботясь о том, насколько хорошо смазаны петли. и есть ли там петли вообще”.

джинён закрывает дневник, откладывает белую ручку. он заходит в приложение, где рядом мигают два циферблата — его, американского времени, и чужого пока что — сеульского. по сеульскому раннее утро.

нужно кем-то спасаться.

“нужно кем-то спасаться”, — завороженно шепчет джинён, набирая в окне сообщения “доброе утро”. он не спит нормально уже которые сутки, перебиваясь неработающим кофеином и иногда срабатывающими короткими циклами дремоты по 20 минут. он делает проект, ради которого теперь вынужден высчитывать в приложениях сеульское время, чтобы успеть написать “доброе утро”.

на другом конце не отвечают: либо югём уже встал и занят, либо югём будет дрыхнуть до полудня. джинён чешет уверенно зарастающие щеки, неуверенно силясь вспомнить, какой сейчас день недели. понедельник, суббота, четверг — нет, не помнит: для него остались только даты. четыре месяца уже, как он здесь. четыре месяца уже, как он последний раз трогал острыми костяшками мягкие щеки своего увлечения, принявшего серьезный оборот. он смеялся еще так гадостно тогда — не джинён, а югём. 

джинён умеет концентрироваться лучше всех, но его мысли сбиваются в стаю и сбегают, оставляя за собой мёртвенно-бледный лист.

пришлось даже нелинованный блокнот сменить на скетчбук с черными страницами и черную гелевую на белую, только бы не видеть ничего больше мёртвенно-бледного. он и в зеркало потому не смотрит. даже щетиной зарос. 

югём, гораздо более рассеянный в общем смысле, будто и вовсе не заметил его отсутствия. тренируется, бегает там где-то по сеулу жутко деловой, иногда огрызается голосовыми в неожиданный момент — и снова убегает. вот же он, в телефоне, никуда не девался — и все равно убегает.

у джинёна исписан уже целый ворох дневников. он не может писать югёму каждый раз, как чувствует эту петлю на шее — все еще не верит, что писать о таком нормально. ему даже тех пяти процентов, что выливаются сбивчиво в их диалог в какао, слишком много.

джинён профессионал в своей работе, его проект станет лучшим.

джинён оставляет в проекте всю свою собранность, ясный ум и критичность мышления, так что югёму достаются только сбивчивые “доброе утро”, “я знаю, в сеуле начался сезон дождей, переобуй свои дурацкие рваные кеды”, “я бы хотел посмотреть на морской прибой с тобой”, “мне кажется, здешние чайки читают мои мысли”, “я купил твой дурацкий айс-чоко и чуть не умер” — несобранная сбивчивость сыпется в их диалог в какао, и пять процентов — это очень мало, но в диалоге двух занятых людей они выглядят как бескрайний океан, в котором нормально не спавший несколько суток джинён — прибой. как по часам.

югёму, наверное, кажется, что джинён заболел. джинён временами уверен, что невменяем и давно надоел.

даже айс-чоко полюбить пришлось.

джинён, вымотавшись, засыпает в середине расчетов по проекту. через несколько часов в какао прилетает сообщение. оно его, к счастью, не будит, потому что спит джинён крепко.

“спокойной ночи, хён” — югём любит дописывать глупые смайлики в конце.

джинён не просыпается, и дело даже не в бессонных ночах. он просто всегда спит крепко, когда ему снится югём.


End file.
